The Great Belikov
by peachel
Summary: When Eddie Castile moves to West Egg he is sucked into the crazy , scandalous world of Rose and Adrian Ivashkov and the mysterious Dimitri Belikov. A crossover of Vampire Academy and F. Scott Fitzgerald's The Great Gatsby.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Belikov

By Rachel Glogiewicz

As Eddie Castile was on his way to cousin, Rose's house, he pondered on something his mother told him some years back, "Whenever you feel like criticizing anyone, just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages you've had."

When he finally reached his cousin's large home, he found her husband, Adrian, smoking on the porch. "Long time no see, Castile," Adrian greeted with a smile. He wore a black sit made of some expensive material that looked really good on him; everything looked good on him. He had messy brown hair but it was styled to look messy. The most striking of his features were his eyes. They weren't the green normally seen on peoples' faces, but in the windows of jewelry shops.

Adrian let him inside. On the couch sat two breathtaking beauties. One was a Moroi. It was obvious by her skin tone and figure. Her light hair was cut in a short bob and she wore a blue mini dress that showed off her long legs. The other was a dhampir. She had a darker complexion and more curves. Though short hair was a fashion, her's was long, and it suited her that way. She smiled at my arrival.

"Hello, Rose," Eddie said as they kissed each other on the cheek.

"Eddie this is my friend, Jill," Rose motioned to the Moroi on the couch.

"How do you do," Jill said in greeting.

"Oh, you're just in time for dinner," Rose cried excitedly. She led us to the dining room where Eddie was bombarded with questions.

"So Eddie," Adrian began, "tell us about yourself. Where do you live?"

"I live in West Egg."

"I went to a party in West Egg once," Jill declared. "Fantastic place. You must know Belikov."

"Belikov?" Rose asked.

"Well actually," Eddie went on, "I just moved in. I don't know anyone."

The conversation continued that way until the phone rang. Adrian got up to answer it. Rose looked furious but still managed a smile at Eddie, "Excuse me."

Just the two of them sitting at the table, Eddie started to say something but Jill shushed him.

"What?"

"Adrian's got a girl in the city." Jill said. "She's a fine girl and, oh, please don't think too badly of Adrian. I don't think what he's doing is fair to Rose but she really does make him happy. I just thought she would have enough sense to not call during dinner."

"And Rose knows? And she puts up with it?" Eddie asked in disbelief. "Rose and I haven't had much contact over the years but she didn't seem the type to just sit by. I would think she would kill him for it."

Jill chuckled. "Believe me she doesn't just sit by. But what else could she do?"

"File a divorce?" Eddie provided.

"Oh, no. There was a huge scandal when a dhampir married a Moroi-a _royal _Moroi. If they got divorced they would have to deal with the press, the gossip, the 'I-told-you-so's. And, uh, even if they did get a divorce, Adrian wouldn't be able to be with his girl."

"Why not?"

Jill glanced around. There was nobody in sight but she beckoned Eddie to lean in closer. "The mistress is a human. An _Alchemists_." Eddie's eyes widened, and it wasn't easy to surprise him. "Adrian can't be seen with her."

After dinner, said god night and climbed the stairs. "Does she live here?" Eddie asked.

"She splits her time between here and with her mom," Rose explained. "Adrian and Jill are bonded so it's easier that they stay together. Plus, her mom isn't royal so they don't have guardians at her house. She's safer with me around." Rose smiled.

Adrian was watching the spot where she had disappeared with brotherly protectiveness. "She really should have her own guardian though."

Playing match-maker, Rose said, "Eddie will take care of her. Won't you Eddie?"

Eddie smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

About half way between West Egg and New York Adrian pulled his yellow mustang into a little garage.

"Hello, Mr. Ivashkov," a man greeted him.

"Hey, Brayden. Could I get some gas?"

"Absolutely." While the man worked on the car, Adrian let himself into the garage. Waiting for him was a blonde woman, who was grinning from ear to ear and glowing with joy. He stopped in front of her, only inches between them.

Adrian leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Sydney, I want to see you. Meet me by the news-stand on the lower level."

She nodded and stepped away just as her husband came into the garage for Adrian's pay.

Adrian waited for her at the designated meeting spot and she arrives about an hour later. They got gelato at a nearby shop; he encouraged her to eat but she only had a little, which was enough for him. Afterword's they went to her small apartment in the city.

"I hate him, you know," Sydney said abruptly. He's smart and knows his cars, but he's so _boring_. I married him because I thought he'd be smart enough to land a better job. I mean, I like the cars, but it doesn't pay much."

"He's pretty cute though," Adrian teased.

"His eyes aren't green enough." She looked into his magnificent eyes and continued, "So boring. And he doesn't make me feel anything like what you do."

Adrian studied her. "And how do I make you feel?"

"Alive."

He leaned in and, cupping her face with his hand, kissed her. The kiss left her breathless and she became hyper aware of where his hands were: on her face, on her hip, and then up the back of her shirt.

He pulled away, breath heavy. "Do you want to go to the bed?"

She moaned in response.

They emerged in the bedroom and undressed themselves. He laid her on their bed and trailed his lips down her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Grabbing her thigh, he wrapped it around his waist. But she longed for his touch everywhere and, placing her hand above his, brought his hand up to her hip.

He chuckled. "Easy there, Sage." Nevertheless, he slid his hand up slowly, sensually, causing her to moan in his ear. He cupped her breast and began kissing the other. He trailed his tongue along her nipple and she whimpered.

"Adrian…" her voice trailed off but he understood the meaning. He trust himself between her legs, causing her to gasp. As her continued to move inside her he kept whispering, "Sydney, Sydney," like a prayer.

When they finished she lay on Adrian's chest. "I love you," he declared and planted a kiss on her forehead. She looked up into his emerald green eyes and knew that he meant it. They were both miserable with their spouses but inside their secret apartment, they could live happily together, even if only for a while.


End file.
